Girl of Kurt's Past
by OddOneVeronicaAndKat
Summary: Kurt is mourning over the death of his only child hood friend. Cerebro picks up on a girl with a familliar discription.


It was raining outside and kitty was sitting next to Kurt on his bed. He had just finished telling her a story about his tortured childhood. "I still can't believe that after all that you went through you are still so happy and cheerful." "Ja vell I vasn't alone there vas zis girl, she vas so beautiful and kind to me, every time I vas sad I would go to her and she would do all sorts of magic tricks to cheer me up. She didn't have any family but her vas always happy." "What happened to her?" "Vell we played together for five years, but one night the ring master at the circus came into her tent and saw her making it snow inside the tent. He and a few other people grabbed her and took her away to the burning post in the town square, and they burned her I heard her screams of pain. They came back for me but, I had already left." His voice had changed he sounded like he was about to cry. "It's alright Kurt, I've got you" she hugged him tight.

That night he dreamed of her, he heard her scream his alarm went off. The next few days he thought of her and only her. When they got home the professor said that a mutant had been detected downtown, so he sent Logan and Kitty to retrieve her. When they got there she had passed out she was dressed in a blue corset gypsy top and a long purple skirt. Her purse lay near her. "I know her from somewhere I just don't remember where." Kitty said to Logan. "Well let's get her back to the mansion." When they got into the jet, Kitty looked through her purse for some identification, when she came across an old photo. "Oh my god it's her!" "Who?" "The girl from Kurt's stories, Katrina." "Are you sure? How do you know?" "Look at this picture I found in her purse!" she held up a slightly singed picture of the girl and Kurt. "Ok so what's the big deal?" "Hello she's been dead for almost three years!" "No way! We'll have to talk to Charles about this."

When they got back they put the girl in the medical bay. "Professor Look she's the girl from Kurt's stories!" "Yes Kitty I know, but no one needs to tell him about her until tomorrow ok?" "Ugh! Fine, but I get to tell him ok?" she walked up the stairs disappointedly. Storm asked, "Charles, how do you think he will react?" "I'm not sure. But I'll tell you one thing I don't think he knows what she really looks like." "What do you mean?" Logan asked looking at the dark haired girl. He then explained, "Let's just say we have another elf." Their mouths flew open.

The next morning Kitty phased through Kurt's door and she ran over to his bed. She sat down he was already up and in the shower. When he came out he found her lying across his bed. "Kitty! What are you doing in here?!?!" He yelled. "I was sent to get you up that's all." "Ok, vell let me finish getting dressed and we can go down stairs." "Fair enough." She sat on the end of his bed staring at the photo. "Vhat's zat Kitty?" "Oh nothing" he used his tail to flip it out of her hands into his. When he saw the image his eyes grew huge. "Kitty, where did you get this?" "From the girl we picked up last night." "Vhere is she now?" "She's in the med. Bay." "You must take me to her please!" "Ok, let's go."

Meanwhile…. "Huh? Where am I?" "It's alright Katrina we are not going to hurt you." "Thank you sir." She had a slight Spanish accent. She began sniffing the air, much like Logan. "Oh my god, he's here!" "Who?" "The boy I've been searching for, for the past three years, his name is Kurt Wagner." "Well actually-." He was cut off by a quiet BAMF sound. "Kurt!" She shouted excitedly. "Katrina! I missed you so much!" they hugged for a long time. "Have you been working out?" she asked. "At least once a day" He said looking over at Logan who was laughing to himself. "I want you to meet all of my friends!" he announced. "Let me change first." She zapped herself into different clothes. "Wow, so I guess this means you really were a witch?" "Yeah, sorry I never officially told you." She said grabbing his hand and teleporting them both to the kitchen where everyone else was. "Katrina, you can teleport?" "Yeah its one of my original powers." "Original?" "Yeah I can copy other mutant's powers too."

A while later the alarm went off. The brother hood was attacking. Katrina had pinned Pietro down turning into a panther with violet eyes, when she saw Kurt 'fighting' with a blue woman. She ran towards her and just as she was about to pounce, he jumped in between them and yelled; "Katrina wait don't she's my mother!" totally shocked she came to a dead stop. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." "It's quite fine, Katrina is it?" "yes." When they shook hands the woman pulled off her bangle. "Oh crap!" she teleported up to her room. Kurt looked over at mystique angrily. "Vhats your problem?!?" she smiled and dropped the bracelet into his hand when he looked down his hand was normal. "Vell If this is like my inducer, zen vhat does Kat really look like?"

He went into her room she was digging in her purse for a replacement. When he approached her something lightly brushed up against his leg. 'A tail?' he thought to himself. She turned around and their eyes met. "Kat, your eyes are violet!" "Yes, and?" "And you look like me, but beautiful." "Thank you." He then looked a little frustrated. "But vhy didn't you ever tell me?" "I'm sorry Kurt, that night we were separated I had wanted to tell you a lot of things." "Ja, but you still could have talked to me when you got here." "I'm sorry ok?" he left in a puff of smoke. 'Great just great!'

When dinner came around she appeared as her true self. Evan spoke up "wow Kurt did you know about this?" "No Evan, I didn't until today!" He put his plate in the sink, and teleported out. "Evan I'm so sorry he yelled at you like that." He just nodded and went back to eating. She excused herself from the table and went to his room. She knocked on his door. "Kurt, please talk to me." "Go avay!" "Fine I will!" he got up and ran to his door, but when he opened it she was gone. "Vhat have I done?"

He searched her room and then went down stairs to find the others. "Vhere is Kat?" Logan glared at him. "She's gone elf she left this for you though." He tossed Kurt the envelope. The letter inside read: "Kurt, I'm sorry I never showed you I was nervous and scared. But I guess it wouldn't have mattered, so I'm going home to my family. My father tried to warn me, but I just didn't listen. Sincerely, Kat." "She's gone to live with her family." Kurt said depressed.

Later that night he heard someone in the hall way hoping to find her there he raced out the door to find a figure standing there holding a metal collar of some kind. "Kat?" the figure looked at him. "Pietro!" he attacked only to find the metal ring quickly placed around his neck. Everything went dark.

Meanwhile…. "Wanda I just feel so bad for leaving him like that, I mean he deserved to know." She said looking up at her sister to see a tear run down her face. "What's wrong sis?" "I'm so sorry Kat." "For what?" "Follow me." They walked down into the dungeons. "Look inside." She walked up to the electric bars of the cage, and stared in shock. "Kurt!" "Kat, Is that you?" "Yes don't worry I'll get you out of here." She teleported into her father's room. "Let him go now!" "Ah Katrina, I see you found our new guest." "Prisoner, more like."

She went back to the chambers, and her eyes lit up with fire as she melted the bars. "Kurt, Kurt, wake up. We have to go." He was so weak; he could barely stand, so she used a plate of metal to carry him outside. Once they were out, she called over a huge blue dragon. She lied him down on the saddle and climbed up and on. Her hands began to glow with violet flames he jumped back in fear. "I know you hate fire, but these don't burn they heal, trust me." He cautiously touched them and she had spoken the truth, they actually felt cool. She spread them over his cuts and scratches. "So Kat, is Magneto vreally your vater?" "Yeah at least he says he is."

When they arrived back at the institute, the others were waiting outside for them. "See I told you they were alright." Said the professor. "Ja, but I could use something to eat though." Kurt said laughing. They spent the rest of the evening telling of what happened.

* * *


End file.
